themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me Proud
"Make Me Proud" is a song by Canadian recording artist Drake, released as the third single from his second studio album, Take Care, featuring rapper Nicki Minaj Lyrics Drake: I like a woman with a future and a past A little attitude problem all good it'll make the shit last Don't make it too easy girl, don't take it too fast Yeah, that's it, right there, that's it Do it just like that Only you could do it just like that And I love it when your hair's still wet Cause you just took a shower Running on a treadmill and only eating salad Sounds so smart, like you graduated college Like you went to yale, but you probably went to Howard Knowing you, weekend in miami, tryna study by the pool Couple things due, but you always get it done Might have been a time when I loved her too But you take that away, you always be the one One, I wonder why the moon looks nice girl Maybe it's just right for the night You said niggas coming on too strong girl They want you in their life as a wife That's why you wanna have no sex Why you wanna protest, why you wanna fight for your right Cause you don't love them boys Pussy run everything, fuck that noise Hook: I know things get hard But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go Can't you tell by how they looking at you everywhere you go Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, When all these motherfuckas wanna waste your time It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is... I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as fuck and you... Minaj: B-b-b-bet I am All of them bitches I'm better than Mansions in Malibu babblin But I never mention everything I dabble in And I always ride slow when I'm straddlin' And my shit's so wet you gotta paddle in Gotta ro-ro-row, gotta row ya boat It's Pink Friday records and OVO Done did the pop tour, I'm the realest deal, The best legal team so the deals is ill It's Mac, OPI and a fragrance too Apparel, I'm dominating every avenue Cobblestone, good view, lil gravel too Gotta pay for the entourage travel too Cause I'm fli-fli-fly, I'm flying high Ain't got time to talk, just Hi and bye bitch And baby if you ask me to take a break I'll give it all away, don't care what the people say I'll be a million, billion, trillion miles away He asked my sign, I said a Sagg' I'm a star, Sheriff badge, What's the point? If I'm guardin' Double D up hoes, Dolly Parton Drake: I know things get hard But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go Can't you tell by how they're looking at you everywhere you go Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, when all these muthafuckas wanna waste your time It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is... I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as fuck and you know you are I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as fuck and you know you are Link *http://www.xclusiveszone.net/2011/10/drake-ft-nicki-minaj-make-me-proud-prod-by-t-minus/ Category:Drake Songs Category:Take Care Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Nicki Minaj Category:2011 Singles Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Singles Category:Singles:H-M